Tsukuyomi
Fumikage Tokoyami, also known by his hero name the Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi, is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero, as a part of Class 1-A. He is currently doing an internship under Hawks at his agency, The Nest. Appearance: Fumikage is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven, although while it may appear to be feathers, his head is actually covered in black hair. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red band wrapped around his neck, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin. His costume consists of a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. It was revealed that under this cape he wears a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle. Personality: Fumikage has a reserved, serious and focused personality. Though he does not talk very much, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. He appears to be fond of darkness and other related concepts, sometimes coming off as a slightly dramatic, such as calling a recreational game a "mad banquet of darkness". Despite this, he is also shown to be embarrassed about his interests to a certain degree. Fumikage also seems to be aware of his own limits and understands when it's time to back down, he takes any advice he gets serious and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Abilities and Personality: Quirk - Dark Shadow: * Dark Shadow: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialise and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilise Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. * In spite of its versatility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. * Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) probably intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and possibly making Dark Shadow stronger as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. * The personality, strength, defence, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defence as well as easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defence, and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing Fumikage to lose control. Fighting Techniques: * Black Ankh: Fumikage's special move. Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. ** Piercing Claw of the Dusk: While cloaked in Dark Shadow, Fumikage extends his arm and Dark Shadow's claw reaches out a great distance to attack an opponent. ** Gloom of the Black Arm: Fumikage shoots out both of Dark Shadow's claws which attack at great speed and then uses Dark Shadow's claws to surround his victims and crush his victims. ** Black Ankh Sabbath: Black Ankh Sabbath is a technique that combines the elements of Fumikage's Super Moves: Black Ankh and Black Fallen Angel. Fumikage uses Black Fallen Angel to soar through the air and pick up speed. After gaining enough momentum to glide on his own, Fumikage equips Dark Shadow around his head and creates two large shadow claws around his hands. In mid-air, He strikes his opponent with blinding speed. It can also be used to hit multiple opponents at once. History: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Class 1-A Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:Intern Category:The Nest